


Deposit

by evangelinerose



Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Language, M/M, Sexual Themes, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelinerose/pseuds/evangelinerose
Summary: Prompts: date (reader w someone else) gone wrong and "I know it’s late, but I don’t know where else to turn"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Draco One Shots & Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Deposit

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” you screamed into the phone. “You’re seriously doing this _now?”_

“I know Valentine’s Day isn’t ideal,” said your boyfriend - well, now technically your ex-boyfriend’s - voice.

“Ideal?” you repeated, and for a few seconds you were too dumbfounded and shocked to speak. But then you remembered your voice, and it was full of rage. “It’s a dick move, is what it is! A major one! We had this whole evening planned and we were supposed to be there in twenty minutes! I was already on my way!” You gestured around the sidewalk as if he could see you, and then your eyes widened at another thought. “My deposit, you fucking asshole!”

You heard him sigh into the phone. “How much was it?”

“Eight hundred pounds.”

“ _What_?” It was his turn to sound shocked. “Why would you spend that much? Jesus, we’ve only been going out for like…three months, Y/N.”

You felt your cheeks heat and the tears accumulate, but you refused to let them fall. “Well, I thought I really liked you,” you snapped. “So I planned something big. You owe me four hundred pounds!”

He made a skeptical sound, there was a click, and he was gone.

It went straight to voicemail when you dialed again. 

“Fuck!” you shrieked, causing a few passerby to look at you in alarm. “Fucking asshole, fucking prick, fucking…fuck him!” you growled, swiping away tears and dialing a number on your phone. Everyone else in the friend group had dates tonight, so this was the only option.

“Hello?” 

“Draco, where are you?” you asked desperately.

“Supermarket. Where are you? Aren’t you heading to your date?”

“I was, until he broke up with me. Literally just now.”

It was silent for a long moment. “Ouch,” he said finally. “You all right?”

“No, I’m not all right!” you snapped. “And I’m out eight hundred pounds because of my fucking deposit for the evening.”

“What?” He sounded incredulous. “What on earth did you plan?”

“A fancy river cruise, okay?” you hissed, feeling stupider by the second. “On a big ass boat and everything. Ritzy dinner, dancing, a night on the boat, all that formal crap. It was four hundred per person. Look, I know it’s late, but I don’t know where else to turn. You don’t have a date this year, for once, and it’s too late for me to cancel the deposit. Come with me? Please?”

He sounded very amused. “You want me to be your Valentine’s Day date?”

“ _Please_?” you begged, biting your lip.

“I thought you were never again interested in a round two?”

You could practically see the way his eyes were glinting. “Ugh,” you groaned. “Just because we had sex years ago at that house party _before_ we were officially introduced through Pansy doesn’t mean it is happening again. We determined this already, Draco. It never happened, remember? I don’t do friends with benefits. Off the table.”

“Could relax you a little,” he teased, chuckling. “But fine, sure. I’ll come.”

“Good. I’ll text you the address. Get there now. Hurry up.” 

You hung up and began walking purposefully toward the meeting point again, thinking that the night didn’t have to be a total wash. 

It would be interesting, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff, sexual themes, language


End file.
